


my form follows you

by hyuckren



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Artists, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, M/M, bauhaus au
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckren/pseuds/hyuckren
Summary: O mundo em que, para a sociedade da época, as expressões artísticas eram consideradas sem importância, é o mesmo mundo em que Donghyuck sentia-se livre através da arte. E ele tinha certeza que uma certa escola poderia mudar sua vida. Ou melhor, fazer parte de sua vida como ele sequer um dia imaginaria.





	my form follows you

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!!!!!!!!!!! antes de começar, queria dar alguns avisos aqui. por favor, é muito importante.
> 
> primeiro, essa fic se passa na época em que a bauhaus ainda não havia sido fechada, aproximadamente entre 1920-1930, vocês podem ficar livres à imaginação.
> 
> segundo, pode haver conteúdos sensíveis para algumas pessoas (não soube como colocar direito nas tags), então se você não lida muito bem com: discussões entre pais e filhos, dificuldades em assumir a sexualidade para alguém, incluindo medo de se abrir (não, não tem atos de homofobia), sugiro que não leia, porque, infelizmente, visto a época em que a história se passa, não tem como não abordar esses assuntos, vocês entenderão o porquê D: fora isso, tudo certinho!!!
> 
> esse ano está fazendo 100 anos desde a fundação da bauhaus (primeira escola de artes plásticas, design e arquitetura), se vocês não conhecem, aconselho pesquisar sobre, porque é simplesmente incrível. e não precisa se preocupar se você não a conhecer, eu explico - por cima, mas ainda explico - o contexto e algumas coisas que aconteciam nela.
> 
> era isso, boa leitura e espero que gostem, porque é uma das fics que mais senti carinho escrevendo!! <3

Era comum que garotos, ao auge de sua juventude, nutrissem a vontade de participar de algo revolucionário, de seguir ideias que te façam fugir do padrão que era imposto, de tudo aquilo que te tornava “igual” às outras pessoas. Manifestações também eram consideradas algo comum, mas isso não significava que a sociedade as aceitava. E o fato de grande parte dessa sociedade não as aceitar, o sentimento de participar dessas crescia ainda mais dentro de uma grande parcela de jovens.

Rebelar-se era considerado o ato mais intrigante para esses jovens, mas não os intrigava de uma forma ruim. Era muito longe disso. Os intrigavam pelo simples fato de acharem que apenas delinquentes e pessoas sem família equilibrada o faziam. Os intrigavam, pois eles queriam mostrar que até o ser mais certinho, vindo de uma família rica e estável, podia se prestar a tal ato.

Porque, bem... Para eles, rebelar-se era _viver_.

Viver intensamente, viver sem preocupações, viver para ninguém além de si mesmo. Era viver a melhor fase de suas vidas, pois, mesmo com o “pouco” que tinham passado, viviam a melhor vida que poderiam imaginar. E eles tinham certeza que poucos momentos, no futuro, conseguiriam ultrapassar o quão bem eles se sentiam naquela fase de suas vidas.

Não era muito diferente do que Lee Donghyuck pensava. Para falar a verdade, era _exatamente_ como Donghyuck pensava.

Nunca gostou dos padrões, sempre deixou isso muito claro para sua família. Era um jovem com a personalidade forte, sempre muito seguro do que fazia. Mesmo que seus pais lutassem para que ele seguisse outro caminho, Donghyuck ia contra todas as vontades de sua família em relação ao seu futuro. Ele gostava de manifestar-se através da arte. Nada nem ninguém, muito menos seus pais, iria mudar aquele pensamento.

Vindo de uma família considerada influente, seus pais achavam que impor aos seus filhos que eles deveriam seguir o mesmo rumo que seus antecedentes era algo normal e o mais certo a se fazer.

O que eles esqueciam era que Donghyuck não gostava de normalidades.

Ele era amante da fuga dos padrões, das manifestações artísticas, dos gênios incompreendidos. Era amante das mais perfeitas imperfeições. Tinha consciência, desde pequeno, que ficar sentado em uma cadeira, esperando casos e usando paletó e gravata, definitivamente, não era algo para ele.

Aos dezoito anos, Donghyuck teve a certeza de que a única gravata que ele usaria seria a de seu “uniforme” da escola de artes que ele tanto sonhava em participar. Escola essa que se tornaria a mais importante e influente para a arquitetura. A escola que tomou conta dos pensamentos de Donghyuck, assim que fora inaugurada, que o fez prometer que um dia estaria lá. O fez prometer que um dia estaria participando de diversos atelieres, sendo tão brilhante quanto seu fundador. Donghyuck poderia dizer que a fase mais importante da sua vida estava sendo o tempo que ele estava na _Bauhaus_.

Era a fase mais importante porque, além de ser um ambiente incrível, ele também conheceu pessoas incríveis. Algumas sendo incríveis até demais, que conquistaram um lugar um tanto quanto especial em sua vida. Lee sempre foi uma pessoa muito sociável, conseguia conquistar todos a sua volta. Não demorou muito para encher-se de amigos e parceiros de atividades. Mas um certo _alguém_ costumava o intrigar desde o primeiro dia que pisou naquela escola.

Um garoto de poucas palavras, mas ainda assim sorria entre as poucas frases que trocava com as pessoas. Ele era incrível, também, na concepção de Donghyuck. Uma das pessoas mais talentosas daquela escola. Conseguia se dar bem em qualquer atelier, até nos de tecelagem, que era mais frequentado por mulheres – o que não impedia de homens também trabalharem com isso, assim como existiam mulheres em outros atelieres.

Quando se apresentaram, o garoto apenas o deu o primeiro nome. Donghyuck percebeu daí que aquele garoto podia ser comparado a ele. Definitivamente, ele não gostava de formalidades. O que era um alívio para Donghyuck. Mas, ao mesmo tempo que não tinham formalidades um com o outro, devido ao fato de aquele garoto ser de poucas palavras, criava-se um tipo de barreira entre eles, que os impedia de aproximarem-se.

E, mesmo assim, isso não impediu Donghyuck de correr atrás da possível amizade que teria com aquele garoto. Os sorrisos aconchegantes e fala séria, mas, ao mesmo tempo, doce, não impediram Donghyuck de tentar. Uma das decisões que Lee nunca se arrependeria, em toda a sua vida, era a decisão que ele teve em tentar. Donghyuck agradecia – demais – por ter tentado.

Quando andava pelos corredores da escola, acabando de sair do atelier de cerâmica, arrumando sua gravata, apertando-a em seu pescoço, e dobrando as mangas de sua camisa em seu antebraço, lembrou-se de seu compromisso com o tal garoto.

Sorriu ao ver a porta que dava acesso a uma sala, onde ficava alguns trabalhos de alunos, estava, basicamente, em sua frente. O sorriso tornou-se ainda maior ao perceber que, antes mesmo de bater à porta, tinha sido puxado para dentro daquele local. E o sorriso só se desmanchou porque seus lábios, ainda sorridentes, foram capturados pelo mesmo garoto de poucas palavras.

Lee Jeno podia ser considerado um garoto de poucas palavras, mas, com toda certeza, não lhe faltava ações.

O garoto, que acabara de entrar naquele cômodo, havia percebido isso quando aconteceu a primeira festa em comemoração às vendas de novos utensílios da escola, projetado por alunos. Após vários copos de cerveja tomados, resolveu tentar aproximar-se de Jeno. O universo estava ao seu favor naquele dia, pois Jeno o surpreendeu ao dizer que suas intenções com Hyuck eram as mesmas que o garoto de pele bronzeada tinha por ele. Desde então, eles mantêm essa “amizade” com um passo à frente.

“Sentiu minha falta?” Donghyuck sorri e afasta seus lábios dos do garoto em sua frente.

O de cabelos pretos abraçava Hyuck, com os braços em volta de sua cintura. Não pôde deixar de soltar uma risada ao ouvir tais palavras vindas de Donghyuck. “Se é isso que você quer chamar.” Ele encosta seus lábios, brevemente, nos de Hyuck. Ambos sorriem.

“Sinto te informar, mas dessa vez não teremos tanto tempo aqui.” Ele beija o pescoço de Jeno, cuja reação do corpo do mesmo não passou despercebido por Donghyuck, notando alguns pelos, na superfície de sua pele, arrepiarem-se. “Tenho uma atividade para terminar com Renjun, marcamos de nos encontrar nesse intervalo.”

Jeno folga a sua gravata, logo em seguida, roubando outro beijo de Donghyuck. “Quanto tempo teremos?”

“Acredito que...” Ele levanta seu braço, na intenção de observar os ponteiros de seu relógio. “No máximo, cinco minutos.” O moreno o observa com uma expressão um pouco decepcionada. Donghyuck sorri. “Certo, acho que Renjun pode esperar por mais uns cinco minutinhos.”

Os dois sorriem e voltam a fazer o que haviam combinado a fazer naquele local. Cada vez que Donghyuck encontrava-se com Jeno, naquele – nem tão – pequeno cômodo, a sensação que ele tinha era a de que ele ficava cada vez mais vivo. Era como se Jeno transmitisse a adrenalina que os jovens sentiam ao rebelarem-se através de seus beijos.

Toda vez que se encontravam às escondidas, parecia que eles descobriam um mundo novo a cada encontro. A única parte ruim era a que eles precisavam manter às escondidas. Mas, sendo sinceros? Eles quase não ligavam. A sensação maravilhosa que eles sentiam, ao estarem juntos, eliminava qualquer parte ruim. Pelo contrário, o ato de fazer aquilo, sem ninguém ter conhecimento disso, era muito mais emocionante para eles dois.

Assim como todas as vezes que eles se despediam, Hyuck saía na frente e, depois de um tempo, Jeno o seguia, para não levantar suspeitas.

Por estar – bastante – atrasado, Hyuck não se preocupou em arrumar sua roupa ao sair daquele local. Seguiu direto à sala em que se encontraria com Renjun, dobrando sua camisa e arrumando alguns fios bagunçados de seus cabelos.

Mesmo não estando mais juntos, os dois sorriram, antes de seguirem, novamente, seus respectivos rumos.

 

☭

 

As palavras saíram com cuidado da boca de Renjun. “Hyuck, será que eu posso te perguntar algo?” Parecia que o garoto havia criado coragem para interromper o amigo, no que estava fazendo, depois de minutos lutando contra sua própria consciência.

Donghyuck encarou o chinês com cautela. O coração um pouco acelerado, se perguntando se ele havia descoberto sobre seu – pode-se dizer – romance com Jeno. Sua roupa estava bagunçada demais? Lee tinha a certeza de que havia a arrumado, pelo menos até deixar como se estivessem desarrumadas pela correria do dia a dia. Será que ele vira Jeno sair logo depois que ele saiu do local em que estavam? Impossível, Renjun já estava na sala quando Hyuck chegara. O que poderia ser, então? Ele estava sendo tão cuidadoso, era quase impossível Renjun ter descoberto assim, de cara.

Deixou o objeto, em que estava trabalhando de lado, para confirmar com a cabeça, dando a entender que seu amigo poderia continuar com a questão. O chinês ri, causando um pouco de alívio a Donghyuck. “Você comeu algo que te deu alergia hoje?”

O coreano não pôde deixar de expressar-se confuso. Não era nada do que ele estava esperando, mas a pergunta o havia deixado intrigado. “O que queres dizer com isso, Renjun?”

“Seus lábios.”

Como Hyuck não era bobo, ele entendeu, assim que Renjun proferiu tais palavras, o que o amigo quis dizer. Bem, ele não havia descoberto sobre Jeno, mas sabia do que poderia ter acontecido. Quer dizer, a não ser que Renjun _realmente_ não tenha perguntado isso como brincadeira. Renjun não poderia ser ingênuo a esse ponto. Hyuck sabia que Renjun não era ingênuo a esse ponto.

Ele deve ter percebido assim que Hyuck se sentou ao seu lado. Talvez estivesse um pouco cauteloso em relação a perguntar sobre isso porque não queria deixar Hyuck envergonhado, ou talvez não deixar tão na cara que o coreano _tinha_ deixado isso na cara. Se Renjun percebeu, provavelmente, outros perceberiam também.

“Renjun,” o amigo começa, mas voltando sua atenção ao objeto, que havia sido deixado de lado há um tempo. Huang esperava ansioso por uma resposta, para saber o que Hyuck responderia, já tendo em mente que o garoto teria entendido o que ele quis dizer. Riu ao notar o que Hyuck estava prestes a fazer. Não precisava ser muito próximo do garoto para notar que ele fugia de perguntas que envolviam questões pessoais. Por isso o receio ao perguntar indiretamente sobre o que ele havia visto. “Volte ao trabalho, precisamos entregar isso daqui a dois dias. Se ficarmos conversando sobre minha vida, não entregaremos em tempo.”

O chinês ri, novamente. “Você vai me contar depois qual _comida_ te fez isso, Hyuck.” O coreano riu. Pensou na grande possibilidade de Renjun entender o seu lado. Aquele garoto não parecia ser alguém preconceituoso, apesar de sua época e sociedade ser bastante incompreensível em relação a isso. Talvez Renjun, realmente, o entendesse. Quem sabe um dia, finalmente, tomaria coragem para se abrir àquele amigo.

Mas, por enquanto e pela segurança de ambos, Donghyuck se mantinha calado. Estava sendo incrível o que estava vivendo, não queria que isso acabasse por um erro tolo seu. Não queria que algo nem ninguém o forçasse a separar-se de Jeno por algo que ele considerava tão medíocre como a intolerância. Separar-se de Jeno pelo simples fato de estar relacionando-se com alguém do mesmo gênero.

De fato, seus pensamentos estavam acima dos da sociedade daquela época, mas, para seu próprio bem e o de Jeno, Hyuck deveria sempre pensar duas vezes sobre o que fazer ou, melhor dizendo, falar. Não importava o quanto ele confiasse em Renjun, esses pensamentos ainda o impediam de falar algo. Se estava tudo bem do jeito que estavam, deveria apenas deixar-se viver. As preocupações poderiam ficar para o futuro. As inquietações poderiam ser discutidas em outra hora. Esse assunto poderia ser discutido em outro momento. Deveria apenas aproveitar o agora. Se fosse para magoar-se com algo, que arraste esse acontecimento para tempos depois do presente.

“Quem sabe um dia.” Ele lança um sorriso reconfortante ao amigo, que apenas o encara, sorrindo também, logo seguindo para terminar de projetar novos objetos.

 

☭

 

Aquela era uma das múltiplas vezes que seus amigos se reuniam no pátio daquela escola para falar sobre suas vidas e observar vidas alheias. Ou, melhor dizendo, para Jaemin e Chenle analisar a vida de cada estudante que passavam perto daquele grupo.

Donghyuck não costumava ligar muito para o que seus amigos falavam, nunca fora de procurar saber sobre cada pessoa que habitava aquela cidade – assim como seus amigos citados há pouco – mas se bem que ele achava engraçado o desempenho daqueles dois garotos em falarem tanto sobre pessoas que Donghyuck não percebera a existência até os garotos apontarem. Renjun também ficava como Lee, só conseguia rir das frases que saiam da boca daqueles dois. Era engraçado ver a reação dos dois quando um contava algo que o outro, aparentemente, não tinha noção até aquele instante.

Poucas coisas chamavam realmente a atenção de Donghyuck naquela conversa, em específico, naquele dia. Estavam falando da vida amorosa dos estudantes da turma deles, não era algo de grande importância na vida de Donghyuck. Bem, não era de grande importância até citarem um nome um pouco conhecido – ou, podendo dizer, conhecido até demais – para Donghyuck.

“E sobre Lee Jeno,” Chenle começou. Ouvir aquele nome fez Donghyuck sair do transe que estava em observar as folhas caindo de uma árvore próxima a eles, que, até então, parecia muito mais interessante. “Você sabe de alguma coisa?”

Não soube dizer quando o assunto tomou aquele rumo, também não soube dizer quando começou a prestar atenção demasiada às palavras de Chenle e Jaemin. Os dois garotos notaram – obviamente, pois eram os mais observadores do grupo de amigos – e, quando viram que o garoto estava curioso até _demais_ , não puderam deixar de tornar aquela conversa um pouco mais interessante.

“Não muito, ele não é de chamar muita atenção. Sempre pelos cantos, ou projetando algo na biblioteca.” Jaemin faz-se de desentendido. O chinês, de cabelos loiros, estala a língua, como se dissesse para Jaemin contar outra história, que já conhecia aquele suspense que o moreno fazia. “Mas, se bem que, algo me chamou a atenção essa semana.”

Donghyuck tentou de todos os jeitos não mudar sua expressão. Tentou seguir firme com a expressão curiosa que estava em seu rosto desde que se juntara a conversa. O sentimento de nervosismo começou a surgir dentro de si, parecia que algo estava fazendo cócegas em sua barriga. Tentou lutar contra isso, mas não tinha percebido que prendia a respiração desde que Jaemin começou a falar. Um suspiro forte é escapado de seus lábios e seus amigos o encaram. Renjun, que estava um pouco perdido, começa, também, a prestar atenção.

“Você sabe de algo, Hyuck?” Chenle é o primeiro a perguntar. Naquele momento, a única coisa que Donghyuck queria ser capaz de fazer era sumir. Queria poder ser capaz de transportar-se para outro lugar. Maldito Chenle e suas manias observadoras.

“Não,” ele, depois de alguns segundos, se recompõe. “Nem costumo conversar muito com ele, para falar a verdade.”

Jaemin o encara, um pouco desconfiado. “Pensei que você quisesse ser amigo dele, como disse desde que notou a presença dele na turma.”

Donghyuck já falou que ele queria desaparecer? Porque ele queria. E _muito_.

Sua sorte, naquele momento, estava sendo a grande capacidade que tinha em esconder as coisas. Era um profissional em enganações. Aprendeu a ser assim por causa da convivência com seus pais. Deixou de contar todas as vezes que fez coisas que os pais sequer imaginariam.

“Ele não é uma pessoa muito acessível, você sabe.” Bem, ele não estava mentindo. Desde que conheceu Jeno, percebeu que ele era um garoto um pouco fechado. Não era novidade para ninguém. O problema é que isso não se aplicava a Donghyuck. Não se aplicava nem um pouco a Donghyuck. “Deixei de lado.”

Os meninos concordam com a cabeça. “Tem razão.” Jaemin volta a encarar Chenle. O ambiente parecia ter voltado ao normal. Donghyuck olha para o lado e deixa um outro suspiro sair de sua boca. Dessa vez, um suspiro em alívio. “Mas, voltando ao assunto...”

 

☭

 

“Gostaria de saber quando suas aulas, finalmente, irão acabar, Donghyuck.” O mais velho daquela mesa começou o assunto repentino. O tom de deboche era perceptível na fala daquele que era considerado a figura com mais autoridade naquela casa. Uma grande besteira, na concepção de Donghyuck.

“Sabes que estou estudando lá por apenas um ano.” O filho não se intimida, apesar do tom da voz de seu pai. Sempre com o nariz em pé, olhando como um igual para aquele senhor. A fala formal era mantida, mas Donghyuck conseguia fazer com que o pai se irritasse muito mais que falar informalmente. “Não precisas se preocupar, não irei sair de lá nem tão cedo.”

Aos poucos, a raiva era consumida por seu pai. Nunca iria entender o motivo de seu filho mais novo rebelar-se daquela forma. Ou pior, desrespeitá-lo daquela forma. Sempre guiou todos os seus filhos para seguir os seus passos, naquela época, uma família tradicional significava uma família bem-sucedida. Todos os seus filhos com o mesmo patamar que o dele, senão melhor. Uma família bem vista na sociedade era uma família de advogados, médicos, engenheiros, assim como aquele senhor esperava. Para ele, Donghyuck negar-se a ser esse tipo de pessoa era completamente inaceitável.

“Você não deveria nem sonhar em pisar naquele local cheio de pessoas repugnantes.” Se não estava antes, agora, a tensão estava totalmente estabelecida à mesa. “Não sente vergonha de se igualar a um deles?” Uma coisa que Donghyuck puxara ao pai foi o poder das palavras. Não precisava de tons agressivos, ambos sabiam o que falar para, justamente, atingir a quem eles se dirigiam. Era, exatamente, isso que seu pai estava fazendo.

O que ele não sabia era que Donghyuck não era uma pessoa fácil de ser atingida, ainda mais por palavras consideradas tão vazias para ele.

“Vergonha eu sentiria se eu me proibisse de fazer algo só porque o meu querido pai não é a favor,” ele põe o garfo, que estava sendo direcionado a sua boca, de volta ao prato. “Se eu não fizesse algo que me faz bem só porque o mimado do meu pai percebeu que as coisas não seguiam o roteiro insignificante dele.”

Dessa vez, sua mãe o interrompe. “Não fale assim com o seu pai, Donghyuck,” ela o encara, um pouco brava. “Não foi essa a educação que te demos.”

“Se eu fosse deixar para seguir tudo que vocês me dessem, eu não seria Lee Donghyuck.” Parecia cena de filme a forma que todos à mesa reagiram àquele comentário. Seus pais profundamente ofendidos enquanto seus irmãos prendiam o riso. “Sabem que, por mais vezes que toquem nesse assunto, eu nunca irei mudar de opinião. Não serão tais palavras que irão me fazer largar todos os meus princípios e ir correndo seguir os seus.” O garoto, que não se encontrava mais sentado, virou-se para retirar-se do local.

“Você é a vergonha de nossa família.” Seu pai diz, por fim.

Donghyuck, que já seguia em direção ao seu quarto, querendo sair, de uma vez por todas, daquele local, se vira. Seus olhos batem, imediatamente, com o olhar de seu pai. Não podia dizer se aquele senhor se sentia magoado ou se era apenas o seu orgulho ferido. Não podia ler as expressões de seu pai, pois estavam as mais neutras possíveis. Apenas aquele senhor sabia o que pensava e sentia ao proferir tais palavras. Mas Donghyuck sabia o que _ele_ sentia. E podem ter certeza que estava bem longe de sentir-se abalado ou, na pior das hipóteses, magoado com tal frase.

Por isso, antes de, finalmente, retirar-se daquele local, ele apenas lança um dos seus melhores sorrisos ao seu pai, acompanhado de uma frase que aquelas pessoas jamais pensariam que, um dia, sairia de sua boca. “Tenham em mente que eu nunca desejei um título melhor.”

 

☭

 

O sorriso de Donghyuck, que estava firme ao cumprimentar as diversas pessoas daquela turma, morreu ao notar algo estranho. Não era exatamente algo, mas alguém.

Melhor dizendo, um certo garoto chinês, que sempre estava alegre, estava sentado na última cadeira das sete fileiras que existiam naquela sala. O garoto que sempre costumava sentar-se em uma das primeiras cadeiras não se encontrava mais lá. Donghyuck logo notou a ausência de Renjun naquelas primeiras cadeiras, pois ele era a pessoa que utilizava a mesma banca que ele, visto que as bancas eram para duas pessoas.

Se perguntou se o garoto estava apenas estressado, já que eles estavam em reta final, com diversos projetos a serem entregues, mas Renjun não era uma pessoa que se sentia facilmente abalado com a pressão imposta àqueles alunos.

Ele não parecia estressado, quer dizer, ele não parecia estar _somente_ estressado. Parecia angustiado, amargurado e, até mesmo, triste. Isso que causou uma forte preocupação a Donghyuck, principalmente. Nunca tinha observado o amigo naquele estado. Ele parecia que estava desligado do mundo, olhando fixamente para algo que nem valia a pena a atenção.

Não demorou muito para o chinês fechar os olhos, pressionando-os fortemente. Ao aproximar-se cada vez mais de Renjun, Donghyuck podia sentir a aura forte que o garoto estava emanando. Parecia que ele iria desabar a qualquer momento. E, num piscar de olhos, foi exatamente isso que aconteceu.

O coreano apressou seus passos quando percebeu as primeiras lágrimas serem derramadas. Renjun não teve outra reação senão levantar-se, quase no mesmo instante em que percebe aquelas gotas salobras escorrerem por suas bochechas, e seguir em direção a qualquer outro ambiente que não fosse aquela sala de aula. Passou por Donghyuck em passos apressados, não deixando tempo para o amigo perguntar o que tinha acontecido, ou melhor, o que estava acontecendo.

Em uma reação instantânea, Lee segue o caminho que Renjun estava fazendo. Não chamou a atenção do garoto um segundo sequer. Esperou que o mesmo entrasse onde a maioria dos jovens costumava considerar um refúgio: _o banheiro daquela escola_.

Parou por alguns segundos, observando a imensa porta, antes de entrar naquele local.

Sabia que o amigo se escondia em uma daquelas cabines, pois não tivera sinal de Renjun assim que entrou. O barulho de choro aumentava cada vez que Donghyuck dava um passo à frente. Ao encontrar-se no final do corredor, sentou-se ao lado da cabine em que Renjun se encontrava. Esperou que o amigo deixasse sair tudo que estava entalado dentro de si. Imaginou que aquele choro estava preso na garganta de Renjun por muito tempo. E ele estava certo, pois ele ficou lá, em silêncio, por longos minutos, esperando que Renjun se acalmasse.

Quando não se era mais ouvido um choro muito forte, pensou que seria o primeiro a se manifestar, mas Renjun o surpreendeu.

“Você não precisava vir até aqui, Hyuck,” o coreano já estava pronto a se pronunciar quando ouviu aquela frase. “Não precisava se preocupar.”

Falar aquilo era bem típico de Renjun, mas não era típico de Donghyuck não se preocupar com quem ele amava. Um estalo de língua é ouvido pelo chinês antes do coreano pronunciar-se.

“Não fale besteiras, Renjun,” ele aproxima-se ainda mais da cabine. “Você sabe que não sou esse tipo de pessoa.

As fungadas daquele chinês estavam tomando o espaço do choro do mesmo, de alguns segundos atrás. Não sabia o que dizer, muito menos como explicar corretamente o que estava acontecendo. Ele sabia que Donghyuck entenderia se ele não quisesse falar, mas não era como se ele não quisesse. Ele queria, ele _precisava_.

Renjun estava farto de guardar aquilo somente para si. Estava tão farto que havia dias em que ele simplesmente não aguentava seus próprios pensamentos. Dias esses que aconteciam o que acabara de acontecer. Estava, simplesmente, cansado de fingir que estava tudo bem, quando ele, mais que ninguém, sabia que, lá no fundo, _não_ estava.

Se sentia muito culpado por sentir aquilo e tinha medo que seus amigos o julgassem por isso. No fundo, ele sabia que não era culpado de nada, que não dá para controlar o que sente. Não dá para mandar em seu coração. Não dá para controlar quem ele _amava_ , isso era algo fora de seu alcance.

Mas, de todas as pessoas no mundo, ele agradecia por ter sido Donghyuck que estava ali. Agradecia por ser seu melhor amigo, antes de qualquer outra pessoa. Não tinha a completa certeza, mas sua mente desejava que Donghyuck reagisse de uma forma completamente diferente de qualquer outra pessoa naquela época.

“Donghyuck,” o chinês começa. “Por favor, me promete uma coisa.”

O mais novo começa a ficar em alarme. Sua preocupação aumentara duas vezes mais. “Claro,” ele cruza os braços. Uma mania que insistia em o acompanhar na maioria das vezes em que Donghyuck sentia-se nervoso. “Qualquer coisa.”

Mesmo que o amigo não pudesse o observar, Renjun aperta seus olhos, como se quisesse afastar as lágrimas que, naquele momento, estavam insistindo em voltar.

“Quero que me prometa que você não vai me julgar, nem se distanciar de mim por isso.” O coração de Donghyuck começa a bater mais forte, mas, no fundo, o garoto já imaginava o que seria. “Eu sei que falar isso, provavelmente, vai te deixar nervoso, mas eu te prometo que não é nada sério em relação a você, mas, em relação a mim, eu acredito que seja.” _Bingo_.

“Pode falar, Renjun. Você sabe que nada nesse mundo irá me afastar de você.”

“Certo,” o chinês respira fundo. Tão fundo que sua respiração quase é perceptível ao amigo. Ele já havia começado, não tinha mais como voltar atrás. Estava esperando a pior das reações, caso fosse o contrário, ele se sentisse aliviado, e não mais angustiado ainda. “Não quero enrolar muito, serei o mais breve possível.” Ele ouve um barulho vindo de Donghyuck, como se o incentivasse a continuar. “Há um bom tempo, eu venho sentido _coisas_ por uma pessoa, mas eu não sei se eu deveria sentir isso.”

“E por quê? Essa pessoa namora alguém?” Donghyuck tenta puxar conversa na tentativa de acalmar o amigo.

“Não, Hyuck, muito pior, eu acho.” Essa é a última frase que Renjun consegue falar. As lágrimas agravaram-se e o garoto só conseguia derramar-se em choro.

Estava se sentindo tão bobo por reagir daquele jeito, não era uma pessoa tão frágil assim. Costumava ter controle de suas emoções, mas o garoto não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele.

“Renjun,” não precisou nem terminar o que pensara em dizer, a reação do chinês foi a mesma que Hyuck pensara.

O mais velho abriu a porta e sentou-se ao lado de Hyuck, aos prantos. Em seguida, deita-se no colo do mesmo, ainda chorando, mas, dessa vez, com as mãos sobre seus olhos, algumas vezes esfregando-os e xingando-se de “idiota” cada vez que passava a mão em seus olhos, na tentativa de fazer com que as lágrimas desaparecessem.

Donghyuck não teve outra reação senão alisar os cabelos do amigo. Não sabia se funcionaria com Renjun, mas aquele ato costumava o acalmar quando alguém fazia com ele.

“Renjun,” ele continua a alisar os cabelos de Renjun, falando, calmamente, com o amigo. “Não é de uma mulher que você gosta, não é?”

Aquilo pareceu deixar o chinês mais angustiado ainda. Não sabia como Donghyuck percebeu aquilo tão facilmente e, apesar de não conseguir parar de chorar, agradeceu por seu amigo não ter deixado ele proferir tais palavras.

Huang só conseguia balançar a cabeça negativamente, com o choro ameaçando aumentar mais ainda. Se chorava baixo, agora estava soluçando.

Queria falar algo, mas sua garganta parecia estar travada. Uma dor aparecera, devido ao choro forte, que não deixava Renjun pronunciar-se. E, mais uma vez, Donghyuck esperou que o amigo se acalmasse, sussurrando “está tudo bem” diversas vezes, enquanto ainda acariciava os cabelos do mais velho.

Assim que o choro se fora, Donghyuck depositou um breve selar na testa do chinês. “Não precisa se sentir assim, Renjun,” o mais velho o encara. “Eu sei como você se sente.”

Huang fecha os olhos, achando que Donghyuck falava aquilo da boca para fora. “Você não sabe, Hyuck...”

Se Lee estava com dúvidas sobre contar sobre sua sexualidade para Renjun, naquele momento, todas as suas incertezas haviam sumido. Sentia que aquele era o momento certo, pois diria a Renjun que ele não estava sozinho. Donghyuck, mais que ninguém, entendia Renjun.

“Eu entendo, seu idiota,” a expressão de Huang se torna confusa. “Eu sei exatamente o que você está sentindo.”

“Hyuck, você está querendo dizer que...”

“Exatamente,” ele suspira. “Huang Renjun, eu também não gosto de garotas.” O chinês pisca os olhos, rapidamente, e abre a boca para comentar sobre isso, mas é atrapalhado. “E eu também acho que gosto de um garoto. Você não está sozinho.”

Renjun sai da posição em que estava, se sentando, novamente, ao lado de seu amigo.

“Eu sei como você deve estar se sentindo, provavelmente está achando que isso é errado ou algo do tipo. Deve estar se sentindo culpado, mas, Renjun, você sabe que não é culpa sua. No fundo, eu sei que você sabe.” O mais novo encara o chão. “Por que algo tão bonito como o amor seria considerado errado? Por que não gostamos de pessoas de gêneros diferentes dos nossos?” Ele volta a olhar para Renjun, percebendo que o mais velho estava o encarando há algum tempo. “Errada está a sociedade em querer oprimir o que sentimos. Errado é pensarmos que somos aberrações ou que precisamos mudar para sermos aceitos. Errado é a sociedade nos impor que garotos _precisam_ ficar com garotas.”

O chinês parecia ter ficado pensativo com o discurso de Donghyuck.

“E, olhe bem para nós, você acha que nos sentiríamos felizes ao ficarmos com alguém que não sentimos atração em nenhum dos sentidos? Eu, particularmente, não consigo me imaginar beijando lábios femininos, não sei você.” Ele continua a falar, quebrando o clima tenso que tinha se estabelecido. Sente-se aliviado ao conseguir arrancar uma pequena risada de seu amigo. “Não tem por que se sentir assim, Renjun. Não precisa se sentir mal por você sentir isso. Óbvio que obstáculos estão aí para serem enfrentados, mas, quem disse que nós não daríamos conta?”

A única reação de Renjun é abraçar o amigo e agradecer de todas as formas possíveis – lê-se agradecer Donghyuck em quatro línguas diferentes, malditos poliglotas...

“Eu não sei nem como te agradecer.” Ele sente lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto, mas, dessa vez, eram lágrimas de alívio e alegria.

Donghyuck levanta-se do chão, limpando suas roupas e estendendo a mão para ajudar Renjun a levantar-se. “Me agradeça não se culpando e vivendo a melhor vida que você poderia imaginar, certo?” O chinês confirma com a cabeça. “Agora nós precisamos voltar, porque aqueles projetos não serão entregues se nós não trabalharmos logo.”

Renjun sorri, agradecendo, silenciosamente, por ter a sorte de ter um amigo tão incrível como aquele garoto a sua frente. Ele segura a mão de Donghyuck, pegando apoio para se levantar e falando um “você está certo”, ainda sorrindo.

 

☭

 

As linhas pareciam que não pegavam forma. Cada traço que fazia parecia um simples rabisco. A frustração de estar com bloqueio criativo estava tomando conta da mente daquele garoto. Há dias que não se sentia bem para desenhar.

Hyuck estava em frente à sua janela, tentando esvaziar a cabeça através do desenho. As luzes do quarto apagadas, com apenas uma enorme janela deixando a iluminação de fora entrar. Parecia estranho, mas Donghyuck tinha mais facilidade a fazer esboços apenas à luz da lua. Era como se a noite o desse mais inspiração, como se deixasse sua mente mais leve, mais apta à criatividade. Aparentemente, aquilo não estava dando certo para o garoto naquela noite.

Um lápis encontrava-se apoiado em sua orelha, enquanto mantinha os braços cruzados, encarando aquele papel. Um pequeno suspiro é escapado de seus lábios, mas segundos depois, algo lhe vem à mente.

Donghyuck sorri ao tirar o lápis do local em que estava para começar a desenhar de uma forma um pouco peculiar. Os traços não tomavam uma forma exata, mas o garoto usou isso como um novo estilo. Tentou usar os traços amorfos em seu favor.

Soltou uma breve risada ao ver o que estava em sua frente. Ele nunca imaginaria que faria aquilo, mas gostou do resultado ao ver o que acabara de desenhar. Nunca tinha pensado em fazer algo nesse estilo, mas sentiu-se orgulhoso ao ver que linhas não precisam, necessariamente, seguir uma lógica simétrica para dar forma a algo. Ou melhor, a alguém.

Donghyuck desenhara um rosto. Com linhas que pareciam inacabáveis, não podendo dizer onde aquilo havia começado ou onde havia terminado. Linhas que, por mais que parecessem confusas, seguiam uma lógica. Algo diferente, mas Donghyuck considerou bonito. Mesmo que tivesse começado de um rabisco, seguido de círculos e diversas voltas, que davam forma aos elementos do rosto, invés de sair de um círculo maior, cheio de traçados, Donghyuck considerou bonito. Era diferente, mas a estética ainda estava presente.

Decidiu colorir o desenho, mas, ao pegar seus lápis de cor, ouviu um barulho, como se algo tivesse acabado de bater em sua janela.

Não havia sido forte demais para ser algum tipo de pássaro, mas também não havia sido muito fraco, como leves batidas. A curiosidade para saber do que se tratava estava sendo – só um pouco – maior do que a vontade de colorir aquele papel, por isso Hyuck deixa a paleta em sua cama e segue em direção à varanda. Infelizmente, Donghyuck não dá de cara com nada, mas percebe um objeto um pouco distante da janela.

Uma pedra, mas não era apenas uma pedra. Havia algo a mais. Por isso o moreno destranca sua janela, lentamente, pois, àquela hora da noite, seus pais já deveriam estar dormindo. Caminha em passos, também, lentos, não podia deixar de ficar em alerta, não era muito comum isso acontecer com ele, ainda mais àquela hora.

Ao pegar o objeto, que ele identificara como uma pedrinha, notou que havia um barbante enrolado e preso a um bilhete no mesmo. O bilhete não dizia muito, mas Donghyuck identificou de cara quem o escrevera. Aquela letra era inconfundível, ainda mais com os dizeres _“preciso te ver, sabes onde me encontrar”_ escritos naquele pequeno papel. O sorriso tomara conta de seus lábios, enquanto fechava a janela, apenas por fora, e descia de sua varanda, utilizando a ajuda da árvore que se localizava muito próxima àquele local. Poderia sair pela porta da frente? Sim, mas passaria pelo quarto de seus pais e era um risco muito grande a ser tomado. Sem falar que Donghyuck era amante de aventuras, não poderia deixar de relembrar algo que fazia quando era mais novo e gostava de dar umas escapadas de sua casa, sem seus pais estarem cientes.

O local onde estava indo não era muito distante de sua casa. Bastava sair do quarteirão em que morava para chegar. Era um parque, muito florido e agradável. Jeno e Hyuck encontravam-se lá em alguns finais de semana. Quer dizer, desde que se tornaram próximos, se encontravam lá quase todos os finais de semana.

Aquele lugar se tornara o cantinho deles dois. Em específico, em baixo de uma árvore. O clima não era quente, mas eles achavam aquele lugar muito mais agradável para se conversar. E era exatamente onde Jeno estava o esperando.

Donghyuck se aproximara, sentando-se ao lado do garoto, que sorri ao pegar a mão de Hyuck, levando-as até seu colo, entrelaçando os dedos do garoto aos seus. A partir daquele momento, Hyuck sentiu-se mais leve. Achava incrível a capacidade que Jeno tinha em o tornar em um Hyuck tão diferente, mas que não perdia sua essência. Na verdade, era como se Jeno passasse a ele a parte que o faltava para tornar-se Donghyuck por completo.

“Por que me chamou justo aqui?” A voz de Hyuck passava pelos ouvidos de Jeno de forma melódica. O moreno leva a mão de Hyuck até seus lábios e deposita um breve beijo na mesma.

“Não nos vemos há quase duas semanas,” ele encara o garoto ao seu lado. “Estava inquieto.”

Lee sorri. Achava adorável a maneira que Jeno tinha em expressar seus sentimentos. Sempre era de forma tão indireta, mas que passavam, a ele, a certeza que queria ter. Não era muito de declarações, Jeno gostava de demonstrar o que sentia em atos. E Hyuck não considerava isso um problema, muito pelo contrário. Era justamente por isso que ele gostava de Jeno.

“Inquieto? Está querendo dizer que Lee Jeno sentiu minha falta?” O tom de provocação era algo natural na fala de Donghyuck em situações como aquela. Uma pena Jeno não cair tão facilmente nelas.

O mais velho sorri, já estava acostumado com esse tipo de comentário vindo de Donghyuck. “Os projetos finais têm nos afastado um pouco.” E era por isso que ele, muitas vezes, tentava desconversar.

“Você tem razão,” ele começa a acariciar a mão de Jeno, com seu polegar. “Mas era preciso vir me procurar à uma da manhã?” Sorri. “Você poderia ter esperado...”

“Até nos encontrarmos amanhã,” Jeno o corta. “Eu sei.” Seu olhar segue em direção aos lábios de Hyuck, para logo depois subir, novamente, aos seus olhos. “E sei, também, que você ama observar as estrelas. Não poderíamos fazer isso amanhã, sem contarmos com a possibilidade de sequer nos vermos. Aquele lugar é imenso, você sabe disso.”

Diante de tudo aquilo que Jeno falara, só conseguiu focar em apenas uma informação. “Como você sabe que gosto de estrelas?”

Donghyuck perdeu as contas de quantas vezes Jeno sorrira desde que ele havia chegado ao local. “Podemos dizer que tenho minhas fontes.”

“Suas fontes, por acaso, se chamam Renjun?”

“Exatamente.” Ambos sorriem.

Já havia notado que, quando Jeno sorria, algo em seu rosto não lhe parecia estranho. Tirou todas as possibilidades de ser alguém que já avistara, pois Hyuck nunca conhecera alguém com feições parecidas com as de Jeno. Amigos, amigos de amigos e muito menos família, absolutamente ninguém com feições parecidas àquelas. Mas, agora, tudo pareceu fazer sentido para Hyuck.

Eram os olhos.

Por sempre se encontrarem no período da manhã, aquilo não ficava óbvio, mas, ao observar o que estava em sua frente, ou melhor, em cima dele, pôde notar. Quando Jeno sorria, seus olhos transformavam-se em Luas. Ele observava pequenas luas crescentes no rosto de Jeno. Lee Jeno conseguia tornar-se mais bonito a cada vez que seus detalhes eram observados com mais precisão.

“Também gosto de Luas, você pode anotar isso no seu caderno de ‘coisas que Hyuck ama’.”

“Não tenho esse tipo de caderno, Hyuck...” Jeno empurra, levemente, o garoto ao seu lado. “Pelo menos, não mais.”

Jeno poderia ter certeza que os olhos de Donghyuck tornaram-se pequenas constelações de tão brilhantes que ficaram ao ouvir aquela frase. Doeu ter que desfazê-las, pois logo soltou um “estou brincando” e recebeu uma tapa em seu braço como resposta.

“Sabia que não podia confiar em garotos bonitos.” O moreno o encara, incrédulo. “Eles sempre partem seu coração...” Põe a mão em seu peito e faz uma expressão magoada.

“Sempre tive essa desconfiança em relação a você, também,” Jeno imita os gestos de Donghyuck. “Eles sempre entram em meu coração...”

Não sabia como, e às vezes morria de vergonha das frases que Jeno soltava, mas o moreno sempre conseguia arrancar os mais belos sorrisos de Donghyuck com aquelas ações. Mesmo que Jeno não fosse a melhor pessoa para flertar, essas frases, que poderiam ser vergonhosas para quem os observasse, faziam Donghyuck sorrir igual um bobo apaixonado.

E talvez ele fosse mesmo.

“Você é péssimo, Lee.” Ele encosta a cabeça nos ombros de Jeno. O moreno começa a mexer nos cabelos do mesmo.

“Eu também gosto de constelações, Hyuck,” ele para por alguns segundos. “Minha constelação favorita é a _Ursa Major_. Tem sido de uns tempos para cá, na verdade.”

O garoto levanta a cabeça e encara o mais velho. Jeno faz o mesmo. “E por quê?”

O moreno se aproxima de Hyuck, levando uma de suas mãos à bochecha do mais novo, começando a acariciar a mesma. Em seguida, passa a fazer uma trilha de beijos na pele de Hyuck, passando por diversas partes da bochecha do mais novo, beijando, também, locais específicos em seu pescoço. Hyuck fica sem entender o porquê daquele ato repentino.

“É a minha favorita, Hyuck, desde que eu percebi que, se eu tivesse a oportunidade, não precisaria olhar para o céu em busca das estrelas que a compõe, porque elas estão aqui, bem à minha frente,” Jeno faz a mesma trilha que acabara de fazer na pele de Hyuck, só que com o seu dedo. O mais novo não deixa de encarar Jeno a cada segundo de sua explicação. “Se ligarmos cada pintinha vinda de sua bochecha até seu pescoço, eu consigo vê-la.”

Essa foi a primeira vez que Jeno não fazia piadas sem graça – ou flertava da forma mais engraçada possível – para deixar Hyuck sem palavras. Mas, se bem que, naquele momento, o garoto não precisava de palavras. Não quando aquele ser incrível estava em sua frente, esperando uma reação que não poderia ser diferente do que Hyuck pensava em fazer.

Jeno sorriu ao sentir os lábios de Hyuck encostados nos seus. Sorriu, pois percebeu que Hyuck também sorria ao realizar aquele ato. Sorriu, porque percebeu que, finalmente, conseguiu demonstrar de forma correta, mesmo que um pouco indireta, o que sentia por Hyuck. O que sentia por Hyuck desde a primeira vez que o garoto foi falar com ele. Desde a primeira vez que Hyuck se apresentou como o mais novo estudante em sua turma. Desde que percebeu que o garoto ama conversar com as pessoas lançando sorrisos às mesmas. Sorrisos esses que conseguem conquistar Jeno cada vez que lhe é direcionado.

Por mais que já tivesse beijado Hyuck diversas vezes, de alguma forma, Jeno sentiu que aquele estava sendo o mais especial de todos. E, de alguma forma, ele sabia que Hyuck também sentia o mesmo. Ele não estava errado, pois aquela noite havia se tornado uma das mais especiais na vida de Hyuck e, por um bom tempo, guardaria as palavras de Jeno em sua mente. Guardaria, também, a maneira que Jeno o beijava àquela noite. A maneira que, mais que nunca, aquele beijo demonstrava os mais sinceros sentimentos.

Hyuck percebeu que não precisava mais da palavra “talvez” em relação aos seus sentimentos. Não precisava tentar enganar a si mesmo ao achar que não sentia _tanto_ em relação a Jeno. A mente de Hyuck não era mais movida por “talvez” e, sim, por _certezas_.

O mais novo percebeu que, mesmo que esse sentimento mudasse depois de tempos, naquele momento, Jeno era a pessoa certa.

Na verdade, Jeno _é_ a pessoa certa. Ele poderia dizer, com toda a certeza, que Jeno é o amor de sua vida.

E Jeno? Bem, Jeno não precisava falar.

Estava quase escrito em sua testa que tudo o que Lee Donghyuck sentia é _completamente_ recíproco.

 

☭

 

A multidão daquele auditório logo procurava seus respectivos assentos, assim que o diretor subiu ao pequeno palco, testando o microfone que encontrava em sua mão.

Projetos finais significavam que os melhores alunos seriam palestrantes e apresentariam seus devidos projetos. Por isso, cada aluno daquela escola esforçava-se ao máximo para conseguir chegar ao destaque aos olhos de seu diretor, Walter Gropius.

As pessoas presentes, naquele auditório, eram compostas por alunos, professores e, especialmente, pessoas que estavam interessadas em participar daquela escola. Era muito importante, pois, a partir dos projetos apresentados dos alunos destaque, surgia, naquelas pessoas, o interesse em, realmente, participar da escola. A partir daquela palestra, um ano atrás, foi quando Donghyuck descobriu que aquilo era o que ele queria para sua vida.

A apresentação do diretor foi breve, logo passando o microfone para um grupo específico de alunos. Aplausos eram ouvidos, deixando aqueles estudantes um pouco nervosos, pois, agora sim, havia chegado a hora de apresentar o que eles desenvolveram ao longo de três longos meses.

Um certo chinês pegou o microfone, sorrindo ao encarar aquelas pessoas, que não tiraram o olhar daquele palco um segundo sequer. Ao mostrar a primeira imagem transmitida pelo projetor, Renjun, finalmente, se pronuncia.

“Estamos aqui, como muito de vocês já estão cientes, para mostrar o desenvolvimento de nossos projetos, que construímos ao longo de alguns meses.” Mais três alunos, que se encontravam mais afastados, aproximam-se de Renjun. “Durante esses meses, passamos por diversos obstáculos, incluindo a falta de criatividade e motivação, mas o característico do estudante desse estabelecimento é não desistir. Não desistimos, pois sabíamos que, um dia, estaríamos bem aqui, mostrando para vocês o que desenvolvemos, ou, como costumamos chamar, nossos filhos.” Algumas risadas puderam ser ouvidas, deixando Renjun mais convicto que a plateia estava entrando onde eles queriam que aquelas pessoas chegassem.

Todos os outros três alunos já estavam com seus respectivos microfones. Por isso que, quando Renjun olha para Donghyuck, em sinal de que ele poderia terminar aquela breve introdução, o coreano não demora para começar a falar.

“Vocês, mais que ninguém, sabem o quão difícil pode ser a falta de criatividade, muitos de vocês, provavelmente, já passaram por isso.” A plateia concordava, com a cabeça, com cada palavra de Donghyuck. “Mas não devemos deixar isso nos abalar, porque, de todas as nossas aliadas, a mais importante de todas é a persistência. Persistir é o que te faz enxergar que nem tudo está perdido, por mais frustrado que você esteja em relação ao resultado.” O mais novo encara Renjun e, logo em seguida, sorri, voltando seu olhar à multidão. “Por meio da persistência é que percebemos o quão forte somos. Essa escola, mais que nós imaginávamos, nos ensina isso. O ato de criar e não só ouvir palestras, como, ironicamente, estamos fazendo agora, nos faz perceber que vamos muito além da nossa imaginação.”

Cada pessoa naquele local sentia-se tocada pelas palavras daquele garoto, estudantes principalmente. Cada um daqueles indivíduos conseguia se identificar com o que o coreano falava. Donghyuck transmitia, exatamente, o que aquelas pessoas queriam ouvir.

“Lembrar que o erro é uma forma de aprendizado também nos é ensinado aqui. Posso afirmar que erramos... E erramos bastante. Perdemos a noção de quantas vezes esses projetos, que logo serão apresentados, foram considerados erros. Mas, tenho total convicção que, se nós não tivéssemos errado, não teríamos chegado em um resultado que consideramos, justamente, aquilo que estava em nossa mente. O que uma vez era considerado utópico, a partir de diversos erros, conseguimos torná-lo realidade.”

Donghyuck não era uma pessoa de se emocionar facilmente, mas, lembrar-se daquela trajetória, querendo ou não, frustrante e estressante, o emocionou. Respirou fundo antes de voltar com seu discurso. Sentiu uma mão apertar a sua, de modo que o transmitisse calma, mas, rapidamente, a soltando. Ele não precisava saber o dono daquela mão. Sabia muito bem quem estava ao seu lado. Com um sorriso no rosto, Lee voltou a falar.

“Nós não escolhemos essa escola por nenhum motivo. A escolhemos, justamente, por nos transmitir o que tanto procurávamos. Quem imaginaria que essas oficinas se tornariam algo tão importante para nossas vidas?” Havia ensaiado uma introdução um pouco diferente daquela, mas deixou seus sentimentos se expressarem em formas de palavras. “Ninguém imaginaria que juntar o aprender com o criar seria de extrema importância para o desenvolvimento criativo do aluno. Ninguém imaginaria que praticar é tão importante quanto pôr no papel, senão mais importante.”

Outra imagem era transmitida pelo projetor. Donghyuck estava no tempo certo. Haviam ensaiado milimetricamente todos os passos daquela palestra.

“Ela nos ensinou que devemos unir duas coisas, aparentemente, não tão dependentes uma da outra, para alguns, e que essa união é o que nos torna tão especiais. Essa união é considerada a mais bela forma de arte. E não fizemos diferente com nossos projetos, só que, dessa vez, unimos _essa escola_ a _eles_.”

Ele olha para o lado, percebendo que os olhos de Jeno estavam brilhando ao encararem Donghyuck. Pôde notar todo o orgulho que Jeno estava sentindo apenas com aquele olhar direcionado a ele. O mais novo sorri, arrancando um sorriso do de olhos com formatos de Luas.

“Senhoras e Senhores, é com um imenso prazer que nós apresentamos,” sente Jeno apertar a sua mão e, dessa vez, não a largar. Donghyuck encara a plateia. “A _Bauhaus_.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> acho que abrirei uma petição para postarem mais fics pt-br aqui, o que acham?


End file.
